Shifter's Path
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Alone, lost, empty, soulless. That's how Ayva Stryt had felt for years, even in a guild. Then she found herself working with one of the strongest wizard guilds in Fiore and she began to hope that everything would change for her in a better way. Will she find that which she seeks? Or will she find herself forever trapped in darkness? Some mature content present.
1. Chapter 1

The Fairy Tail guild hall was bustling as always, many of its members leaving for jobs, returning from jobs, or just hanging out for a well earned rest. Among those returning from jobs was the Thunder Legion.

"Welcome back, guys!"

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen greeted their comrades and found themselves relaxing with Cana and Levy.

"How did the job go?" Cana asked.

"It was too easy if you ask me." Evergreen said, fiddling with her glasses.

"Indeed. It was no challenge."

"Well, it was good pay though, right?"

Bickslow's attention was drawn from the conversation to a new face, one that belonged to a young woman with navy blue hair, tan skin and pointed ears.

"Hey, guys? Who's the new chick?"

Cana and Levy looked where he pointed.

"I think her name is Ayva Stryt. She's a member of the Stonevale Rangers, some kind of mercenary guild from one of the eastern towns near the border between Fiore and Bosco. She stopped by to speak with Master about something." Levy said. "I never thought I'd ever see an Eranosian."

"A what?"

"The Eranosian people were an ancient race of elves that lived in the forests throughout Fiore. It was believed that they had all died out centuries ago, but I had heard a rumour that one of their lost cities, Lilvelone, had survived the culling."

"Culling?"

"According to the 'History of Eranos', the elves were targeted by dark guilds. Their cities were culled, their magik stolen, anyone who didn't possess magik was killed. Lilvelone disappeared during the first culling, but beyond that, nothing more is known about the lost city."

"Well, elf or not, she doesn't really talk much." Cana added. "And there's something weird about her, too. I wanna say it's just because she's a Ranger, but honestly I'm not sure it's as simple as that."

Bickslow looked at Ayva as she stood talking with Makarov. "Cana's right. Something's not right about that chick." He activated his eye magik and looked at her soul, but what he found was not what he was expecting. "No way..."

"What? What do you see?"

Bickslow's eyes widened as Ayva turned to leave, her business finished with Makarov. When her eyes met his, he was met with an empty emerald gaze. "This chick has no soul..."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I can't see anything inside of her. And she's not some kind of doll, so how is that even possible?"

* * *

"I'm here at the request of your Master."

"And you are?"

"Ayva Stryt of the Stonevale Rangers."

"Oh, of course. Right this way."

Ayva Stryt, the young rising star of the Stonevale Rangers, followed one of the members of Sabertooth- a powerful wizards' guild that had sent in a request for aid. She ignored the ever incessant stares of the other Sabertooth wizards, something she was all too familiar with because of her appearance.

"Master, the Ranger you sent for is here."

Ayva looked at the young wizard referred to as "Master" and she bowed. "Greetings, Sting Eucliffe. The Stonevale Rangers have sent me to represent our guild in assisting you."

Sting looked at the young woman, eyes wide. Before him stood a young woman about his age, nearly as tall as he and his companion were, with long navy blue hair- half of which was kept in a bun- that hung down to her lower back, tan skin and brilliant emerald green eyes. But what really caught his attention, aside from her beauty, was her pointed ears- each bearing two simple and small silver hoop earrings. "You're an elf..?"

Ayva stood up straight, tucking her hands into her back pockets. "Will that be a problem, sir?"

"N-No, of course not."

"Forgive him, Lady Ranger." one of his companions said, bowing to her. "It is widely believed that the Eranosian people died out centuries ago. We were not expecting to be graced by the presence one of the illustrious children of Eranos."

Ayva looked at the young man who spoke. "You must be Rogue Cheney, Master Sting's partner and advisor."

"I am. And what is your name?"

"I am Ayva Stryt."

"Welcome to Sabertooth, Ayva. Sorry about my rudeness earlier." Sting said, laughing nervously.

"It's fine. I've gotten used to it. Sixteen years of being stared at can do that."

An air of awkwardness hung about the guild hall and Sting cleared his throat. "Well, I um..." He looked at Rogue. "I suppose we should get to business. But first, we have a room prepared for you if you haven't already made arrangements."

"I would be grateful for the hospitality, so long as I am not a burden upon your guild."

"Of course you wouldn't be."

Ayva nodded. "Then I accept."

"Well, then, please follow us. We can go over the details along the way."

Ayva nodded, following after Sting and Rogue, their little cat companions at their sides.

"So, basically, we received information about a dark guild called the 'Hellcry Devils' that's been terrorizing people up north. We've sent some of our own to deal with them, but they came back in pretty rough shape. We reached out to the Stonevale Rangers, hoping you guys could help us deal with the guild. We could use the extra muscle."

Ayva tried to hide her surprise when the dark guild's name was spoken, grateful that she was behind the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. "Understood."

"Miss Ranger Lady?"

Ayva looked down at one of the cats, the one in the pink spotted frog costume who spoke. "Yes, little one?"

"You look sad. Are you OK?"

Ayva nodded. "I'm fine, little one, don't worry."

The little cat smiled, seemingly reassured. "Good! I'm Frosch, by the way. And this is Lector!"

Ayva knelt down to shake their paws. "It's good to meet you both. Tell me, what manner of cat are you? I've never met any that can speak as well as you do."

"We're Exceeds!" Lector said.

"Exceeds?"

"Yup!"

"We can fly, too!" Frosch added.

"We use aera magik." Lector explained.

"I see. I can fly, too, though my magik is much different than yours." Ayva said.

"Really? I bet your wings are really pretty, just like you!"

Ayva smiled at that. "Perhaps I can show you some time."

"Really?"

"By the way, Ayva, I was wondering what kind of magik you use. I've heard that the Stonevale Rangers typically stick with magikal weapons, but a few are casters." Sting asked.

Ayva stood and looked at him. "I use transformation magik similar to take over magik. I'm a shapeshifter, if you will."

"Wait, you're the Shifter of the Stonevale Rangers?"

Ayva nodded. "That seems to be the wizard name given to me over the years. I've grown rather fond of it."

"You're, like, the rising star of the Rangers."

"Then we are lucky to have you with us, indeed."

Ayva shrugged. "I suppose. My guild could have sent someone much stronger, though they felt this would be a good learning experience for me."

"Ayva, you're a legend around here!" Sting said, grinning. "I'm almost tempted to ask you to come join Sabertooth!"

Ayva looked at him surprised. "I didn't realize that my reputation had proceeded me so much. Thank you, sir."

"Well, here's your room."

Ayva stepped inside and set her pack down.

"Will this be alright?"

Ayva nodded. "This will be fine, thank you."

"Why don't you settle in and we can go over the information we've gathered tomorrow?"

"If that's your wish, then of course, sir."

"If you need anything, Rogue and I are at the end of the hall- he's on the left and I'm across from him."

"Of course, sir. If you wouldn't mind, as there is no way to determine how long we will be working together, I was hoping I could explore the guild hall and get used to my new surroundings? I'd rather not get lost."

"Of course, feel free to look around."

Ayva bowed. "Thank you sir."

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, bowing in return.

"Sure thing. We'll leave you to settle in."

Ayva looked around the room, grateful the Sabertooth guild was so hospitable.

"Miss Ranger Lady?"

Ayva looked behind her. "Frosch, right?"

It nodded. "Ya."

"What is it, little one?"

"Why do you look so sad?"

Ayva's eyes widened for a moment before she sighed and looked away. "There's no hiding anything from you, little one, is there?"

Frosch smiled. "Nope!"

Ayva went to stand by the window of her room, looking out over the city.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Ayva looked down as Forsch climbed up onto the chair by the window and smiled a bit. "You're a sweetheart, Frosch. Rogue is lucky to have you as a friend."

"He's my best friend!" Frosch looked at her. "I bet you have lots of friends."

Out in the hall, Rogue had noticed that Frosch wasn't with him so he turned back and looked for him, stopping in the hallway just outside of Ayva's room when he heard his friend's comment and Ayva's reply.

"I don't actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any friends, little one. Everyone seems to avoid me, keeping their distance whenever they can unless they have to force themselves to be near me."

"Is that why you're so sad?"

Ayva sighed. "In part, I suppose it is." She looked down at the little exceed. "But I've been alone for a long time now, so I'm used to it."

"Well, Frosch can be your friend!"

Ayva looked down, a small smile growing. "That's sweet, Frosch." She picked up the little exceed and hugged it. "Thank you, little one." She looked up when a knock sounded at her door. "Oh, Rogue, is everything alright?"

"I couldn't find Frosch, but it would seem that I have nothing to worry about."

"Sorry, Rogue."

"It's alright. Come along, now, we should leave Ayva be."

Frosch hopped out of Ayva's arms and hurried over to Rogue. He looked at Ayva and smiled, waving. "See you later, Miss Ranger Lady!"

Ayva watched as Rogue and Frosch left, her smile fading as she turned back towards the window. 'You're such a sweetheart, Frosch, but it's better if I'm alone.'


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where is this Ranger chick that everyone has been talking about?"

"I don't know, man. She keeps to herself unless she needs to speak with Master Sting or Rogue. I see her in the library a lot, but beyond that I've got no clue."

"It's rather curious that one of the Eranosians has survived, despite what history has thrown at her people."

"What do you know about them, Rufus?"

"If memory serves me well, as it always does, then the Eranosian people were an ancient race of elves said to be the children of the Forest God, Eranos. They thrived all over Fiore for thousands of years, but a few centuries ago they were wiped from existence. A dark guild culled their cities, stealing their magik and killing those who didn't possess magik themselves. Those they took hostage were turned into slaves. And now, they've all but faded into legend."

"Wait, is that her?"

Ayva walked through the guild hall, making her way to the entrance.

"Ayva, wait up!"

Ayva stopped and turned, seeing Rogue and Frosch approaching. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, we were on our way into town and Sting mentioned that you were headed the same way."

"Rogue wanted to ask you to come with us!" Frosch said, smiling.

Ayva looked from the little exceed to his partner. "I can walk with you into town, however, I was actually going for a hunt."

"A hunt?"

"As much as I appreciate your hospitality, I prefer hunting for my meal."

"I see. Well, may we accompany you into town at the very least?"

Ayva nodded. "If you wish."

"Yay!"

Ayva managed a smile at Frosch's excitement.

As Ayva, Rogue, and Frosch left the guild hall, the members of Sabertooth returned to talking amongst themselves.

"Master, tell me: what do you know about Ayva Stryt? Are you sure that we can trust her?"

Sting looked at Minerva. "She's well loved by people all over Fiore, and she's well respected. She's given no reason for us not to trust her. Why, do you know something?"  
"Only rumours."

* * *

"Wow, it's so pretty today!"

Rogue looked down at Frosch and smiled, his never ending supply of happiness always a warm welcome. He looked at Ayva, seeing that something was on her mind. "Ayva?"

Ayva looked at him. "What?"

"Forgive me if I pry, but it seems as though something is troubling you."

Ayva shook her head and looked back ahead of them. "Just thinking over the information we have on the Hellcry Devils."

"Any thoughts on how we should proceed?"

"We need to find out where exactly they are located, since it seems that they move around quite often before returning to a secretive base of operations. Once we find that, then we can proceed with plans to infiltrate and eliminate them, once and for all."

"I agree. They've been very troublesome lately."

"Not just lately. They've been a menace for centuries."

Rogue looked at her, sensing some deeper meaning. But as he made to ask her about it, she stopped and gestured towards a path out of town.

"This is where we part ways, for now."

"Aww, do you have to go?" Frosch asked. "Can't we come with you?"

Ayva looked down at him. "Hunting isn't much fun to watch and I'd hate to think what would happen if you got caught up in the middle of it."

"He'll be safe with me." Rogue said. "I'm actually rather curious myself."

Ayva shrugged. "Alright, come along if you want. But try to stay out of the way? Hodras are known for their stampedes."

* * *

Ayva led Rogue and Frosch through the forest on the edge of town, going deeper until she caught the scent of the local hodras herd.

"Alright, they're up ahead, so try to stay quiet."

Rogue and Frosch nodded, following close behind her as she crept forward and followed the scent to a clearing.

"There." Ayva stopped just inside of the tree line. "Stay here." She looked from Rogue to Frosch. "I need you to listen very carefully, OK?"

Forsch nodded.

"I don't want you to be scared, OK? Whatever you see, whatever happens, it's still me."

"OK."

Ayva looked back to Rogue. "Stay here where you'll be clear of the herd if they charge. I'm going to circle around."

"Understood."

Rogue and Frosch watched as Ayva made her way through the trees until she disappeared. They turned their attention to the clearing and the herd.

"Where is she, Rogue?"

"I'm not sure."

They scanned the tree line in the direction that Ayva had gone.

"There!"

Rogue looked to where Frosch pointed, seeing Ayva making her way from the tree line. He watched as she crept forward, waiting until she caught the wary attention of one of the hodras to transform. Rogue's eyes widened as she sprang forward, transforming into a large wolf with fur as navy blue as her hair.

"Wow, she turned into a doggy!"

Rogue watched as she expertly weaved through the frightened herd, separating the weaker hodras from the rest of the herd. 'She's amazing..!' He looked down at Frosch when Ayva lunged for the hodras' throat, seeing the fear in his companion's eyes as Ayva tore into her prey. "Frosch, it's alright."

Frosch turned away, closing its eyes as the tears slid down its furry cheeks.

Rogue looked back to the clearing, seeing that Ayva had disappeared- leaving behind the hodras carcass for the numerous predators that had been lurking across the clearing from them. 'Where'd she go?'

* * *

Ayva slid out of her clothes and into the river they had passed earlier. She dipped under the water, grateful that the river was fairly deep enough to swim in, and when she resurfaced she looked up at the sky.

'What am I doing? Nothing will ever change... so why does he make me feel different..? Why does it feel like I still have a soul when I'm with him..?'

"Ayva?"

Ayva looked over to see that Rogue and Frosch had found her, but she noticed the look on Frosch's face and she sighed. 'I shouldn't have let him come along...'

"Oh, there you are. You disappeared; we got worried." Rogue said, then noticed her clothes were sitting on the ground.

"Sorry, I just needed to clean off."

Rogue looked back to her as she swam back to the river bank, standing up in the shallows. His cheeks burned as she stepped out of the river in nothing but her underclothes. He turned away as she reached down and grabbed her clothes, taking them to the water to wash the blood away.

Ayva quickly cleaned away the blood from her clothes and turned to hang them over a branch to dry before sitting down. She looked at Frosch. "Frosch?"

Frosch looked at her from his hiding spot behind Rogue.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you come with me." Ayva sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Frosch looked up at Rogue, then stepped out from behind him and cautiously made its way over to Ayva. "Frosch is sorry, too."

Ayva looked out over the river. "You don't need to apologize, little one." She glanced at Rogue. "Why don't you sit, Rogue?"

"O-OK."

Rogue sat next to Ayva, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. 'Why am I so flustered? It's not the first time I've seen a woman half naked, especially with our guild's pool.' He glanced over at her as she leaned back and looked at the sky. 'She is rather beautiful, but so is Yukino and milady.'

Ayva was a very lean and toned young woman, her tan skin bronzed in the sunlight. Her navy blue hair glistened in the sunlight, swaying around her as a breeze blew through the forest.

"So, um..." Rogue cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Ayva."

Ayva looked at him. "Go ahead."

"How'd you get that scar over your eye?"

"When I was little, my home was destroyed. We were attacked and I was the only one to escape. The men who attacked us, their leader gave me this scar." Ayva looked back at the sky. "If I hadn't found a healer as quickly as I had, I'd have lost my eye entirely."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Ayva shrugged. "It's fine. It's just a scar." She felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she remembered how exactly she got the scar. "Some wounds are harder to heal, though..."

Rogue looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ayva. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, really."

"Miss Ranger Lady?"

Ayva looked at Frosch. "What is it, little one?"

"Why are you so sad? Did something happen?"

Ayva smiled and reached up, patting its head. "Don't worry about me, Frosch. I'll be alright, just as I always have."

Rogue could still sense something deeper behind her words, but he didn't want to pry. 'Perhaps she'll tell us someday.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later...**

"You must be Ayva Stryt, the Stonevale Ranger the master brought in."

Ayva turned and looked to see a slim young woman with long, straight and glossy black hair that reached down as far as her own dressed in a strapless dress of varying shades of blue with a large slit on the left side that exposed her thigh. "You must be Lady Minerva, the former Master of Sabertooth's daughter." She bowed her head. "Well met."

Minerva looked her up and down, seeing a lean and well built young woman in her early twenties with bronze tan skin, brilliant emerald green eyes, navy blue hair that hung down to her lower back with half tied up in a bun, a cerulean blue diamond mark in the middle of her forehead, two simple and small silver hoops adorning her pointed ears, a scar over her left eye. She had a black choker necklace, a light blue-grey cargo vest over a black sleeveless top, dark blue leggings, and black boots.

"Was there something that I could help you with?" Ayva asked.

"I'm curious how it was that one of the Eranosian has survived all these years. Did your people not die out centuries ago?"

Ayva's eyes narrowed. "I was among the few to survive the culling that took my people from the this world."

"And how was it that you weren't sold into slavery? Such a weakling as yourself couldn't have possibly escaped from a fate like that."

"I got lucky." Ayva turned away, wanting nothing more to do with her. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to with the Master."

"Running away? Like you run away from your past?"

Ayva stopped. "Whatever you think you know of me, I can assure you that it does not affect my ability to do my job." She turned to look at Minerva. "My heritage has no part to play in my life, unlike yours. How does it feel having the blood of demons running through your veins? Does the stench of it not bother you?"

* * *

In the main part of the guild hall, the members of Sabertooth were busy talking or enjoying a meal or relaxing after returning from a job. All was well until a crash came from the west wing and something came flying through the wall, slamming into one of the walls.

"What the hell?"

"What was that?"

The dust cleared and they saw Minerva coming through the hole in the wall and walking towards Ayva who was pushing herself to her feet and brushing off the rubble on her shoulders.

"What's going on?"

"This elven wretch needs to learn her place." Minerva said, glaring at Ayva as she stepped down from the landing.

"That's rich coming from a heartless bitch like you." Ayva said, shaking the rubble from her hair. "And here I thought you were supposed to be a lady. I guess I was wrong, 'cuz all I see is a demon spawned brute."

Minerva threw another spell at her, slamming her into another wall. "Shut your mouth, you soulless wretch!"

"What the hell is going on?"

Sting and Rogue came running in when they heard the commotion.

"Milady, what's the meaning of this?"

"The elven wretch does not know her place, so I'm simply showing her."

"More like destroying the guild hall because you got your feelings hurt." Ayva said, spitting a bit of blood onto the floor. "You shouldn't be too hard on her, Master Sting. Your so called 'lady' just needed a reminder of what manners were. She seems to be lacking in them."

"Like you're lacking a soul?"

Ayva glared at her. "Shut your mouth before I make you."

"Touched another nerve, did I?" Minerva smirked, loving the look on Ayva's face. "Have you not told the master of this guild your deep, dark secret? Does it not affect your ability to work?"

"What's she talking about, Ayva?"

Rogue could feel Ayva's anger rising, a red and blue-violet aura beginning to glow around her. "Ayva?"

"It's no wonder the Rangers sent you instead of one of their strongest. They must have been so relieved to rid themselves of their weakest link and be free of the shame you brought them."

"I said shut it!"

Sting and the others watched as she disappeared in the blink of an eye and suddenly had Minvera pinned against the wall, gripping her face and covering her mouth.

"Milday!"

Ayva glared at Minerva, squeezing her face and causing her to whimper in pain. "Before you speak, you should think more clearly about what you're going to say."

"Ayva, that's enough!"

Ayva shoved her back into the wall before dropping her and stepping back as the aura dissipated. Those gathered got out of Ayva's way as she walked away. "My past does not prevent me from doing my job. And before you think you can sully the name of my people or that of the Stonevale Rangers, you best reconsider. I will not hesitate to rip that filthy tongue of yours from that pretty little head and feed it to the wolves."

"You think you scare me, little elf?" Minerva said, standing and panting from the force of Ayva's attack. She looked to Sting and said, "You see what your little Ranger friend is capable of? This is what happens when someone does not have a soul!"

The room went silent and everyone stared at Ayva, who had stopped and stood in the centre of the room.

"Ayva, what's she talking about?"

"Ayva Stryt is nothing more than a husk, an empty vessel." Minerva said, smirking as though she had won.

"Ayva?"

"What she says is true." Ayva said, her fists clenched as she fought to keep calm. "But that does not prevent me from doing my job." She barely glanced at Minerva as she added, "You think you've won, little demon spawn, but do not think I would not hesitate to finish what you started. Cross me again and you may never get back up."

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, then watched as Ayva left the room as it erupted into questioning murmurs.

* * *

Rogue had been searching for hours for Ayva, worried about her after what happened with Minerva. Just as he was going to give up searching for her, a wind blew through the town and he caught her scent.

'The forest?'

He followed the scent out of town and into the forest, finding himself at the spot next to the river where they had sat and talked the day before. "Ayva?"

Ayva looked down from her perch in the tree above him, but didn't answer.

"Ayva, I know you're here. I can smell you."

Ayva stood, careful not to make a sound as she walked to the edge of the branch and transformed into a large bird. She took to the air and flew off, just wanting to be left alone.

Rogue looked up as a large bird took flight, its feathers glistening in the moonlight. 'Ayva?' He followed the bird, catching her scent as it flew further into the forest. He crossed over the river, running through the trees as he tried to keep the bird in his sight.

Coming out into a clearing that sat at the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley below, Rogue stopped. 'Where is she?' He looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. 'Did I lose her? No... I can still smell her...' He looked up as the large bird came into the clearing from atop the trees and watched as it transformed into a young elven woman. 'It was her...' He watched as Ayva seemed to glide down from the air and land softly on the grass, making her way to the cliff's edge.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Ayva asked, sensing Rogue come up behind her.

"I wouldn't need to be if you weren't so stubborn."

Ayva stood and looked out over the valley, the wind blowing through the clearing. "Did you come to mock me?"

Rogue shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Then did you come to tell me that my services will no longer be required?"

"No, not that either."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I was worried about you."

Ayva looked at him, surprised. "Why?" She looked away, her face hardening. "I'm nothing more than an empty husk."

"No, you're not."

Ayva looked at him again, surprised.

"Whether you have a soul or not, that does not define who you are." Rogue said, looking up at the moon as it rested high in the sky. "What defines you is the actions you take, the path you follow. That's something I learned from someone I never thought I'd come to admire." He looked at Ayva. "You chose a path that lets you help the people around you, those who need it most. You've fought to overcome whatever has come your way, blocking your path. And it's brought you this far."

Ayva blushed and looked away, trying to hide it.

"What happened, Ayva?"

Ayva looked up at the moon, sighing. "I told you before that when I was a child, that men came and attacked my village, destroying everything."

Rogue saw the tears slip down her cheeks as the memory resurfaced.

"The Hellcry Devils... they had finally found us... after centuries of hiding, they found where my people had hidden away their greatest city. Lilvelone was meant to be the last hope for the Eranosian people to survive and not be lost to history forever, but..." Ayva felt the tears fall. "When the Hellcry Devils found us, the culling that we had escaped for centuries began again. They stole magik from those who possessed it, killing them along with those who didn't possess magik of their own. The children they took as slaves, ripping them from their mother's arms before forcing them to watch as they slaughtered their loved ones."

"Ayva, I..." Rogue didn't know what to say.

"When they captured me, I resisted and broke free- attacking anyone who came after me. But they forced me to watch as they executed my mother and father. My little brother cried out in agony as they tortured him, throwing his broken and bloodied body at my feet." Ayva felt the sadness and rage welling inside of her. "I tried to take my revenge on the guild master, but he stole my soul and beat me when it left me completely defenceless. He left me for dead, taking away the few who had survived the culling." She looked at Rogue. "If it hadn't been for the Stonevale Rangers, I would have lost my eye or my life. They took me in, healed my wounds, then offered me a new home. They raised me, trained me, believed in me even though I was left without a soul. I owe them everything. That's why, when they offered me this job, I took it in hopes of proving to them that they didn't make a mistake in bringing me in- that I was worth saving."

Rogue reached up and wiped away her tears, surprising them both with the comforting contact. "I'm sure they're proud of you for coming this far."

"But Minerva was right. I'm nothing more than a husk, an empty vessel." Ayva stepped away from him, her arms wrapping around herself. "I've always been alone, even in my own guild. People seem to sense that I don't have a soul and they end up avoiding, or running away as soon as they get the chance to get away from me. I've forgotten what it's like to have friends, to know what it's like to be loved. And nothing I've done will ever change that. The Hellcry Devils stole everything from me, not just my soul..."

Rogue made to step closer to her, but she tried to step out of his reach and tripped backwards. Rogue reached out to try and catch her, but as he stepped down, his foot got caught on a root and he fell forward- over the edge of the cliff.

Rogue fell rapidly down towards the valley floor, fearing his end had come too swiftly.

"Rogue!"

Rogue looked towards the sky, seeing a dark shape diving down towards him. He felt warmth surround him as it caught him, flying back towards the clearing atop the cliff. He wrapped his arms around it, trying to hold on as best as he could. As he was set down, he looked down to see Ayva in his arms- large feathered wings sprouting from her back.

"Ayva..."

Ayva looked up at him, worry and fear in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Rogue nodded, his cheeks burning and a strange sensation running through his body as the moonlight shined down on wings as black as the night itself. He found himself reaching up to touch her cheek. "You're so beautiful..."

Ayva's eyes widened with surprise and she found herself momentarily lost in the moment. She pushed back and stepped away from him. "I'm sorry..."

Rogue watched as she took to the air and disappeared over the trees. He sighed, turning towards the path back into town.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter features one of my most recent finds and new favorite song "The Call of the Mountains" by Eluveitei.**_

As the next few weeks went by, no further news had come about the Hellcry Devils. Ayva avoided everyone as much as she could, especially Rogue. For some reason, he made her feel different than she did around everyone else and it confused her to no end.

One day, when the sun was high and the autumn winds blew through the town, Ayva was walking through the streets and looked at all of the happy faces around her- children playing, people laughing and dancing.

'There must be some kind of celebration going on.'

"Ayva!"

Ayva looked over and saw Sting approaching with Rogue and their exceeds behind him. "Sir."

"Enjoying the day?"

Ayva shrugged. "I suppose. I'm not really one for festivals or parties like this."

"Aw, come on, loosen up a bit!" Sting draped an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Everyone's got the day off today for the festival. Try to have some fun!"

"Ya, Ayva, you should hang out with us." Lector said, smiling. "We'll show you how to have a good time."

"Ya!" Frosch added, his smile the biggest of all of them.

Ayva looked around at them, blushing when she met Rogue's eyes. She looked at Sting and sighed. "Alright, sir."

Rogue smiled as the exceeds cheered and he followed close behind as Sting led Ayva off to show her the festival.

* * *

Ayva found herself actually having a good time, especially in the archery games. They walked through the town, trying the food stands, and stopped at the stage in the center of the town.

"Wow, there's so many people here!" Frosch said.

"Be sure to stay close, OK?" Lector said.

Ayva looked at the stage, feeling sad as she remembered a distant memory from happier times.

"You alright?" Rogue asked, coming to stand next to her.

Ayva nodded. "Ya... I was just remembering something..." She looked at Rogue and Sting. "I had fun today, something I haven't done in a long time." She bowed to them. "Thank you."

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, then up at the stage as the announcer stepped forward.

"Our next song will be 'The Call of the Mountains', but we'd like an audience member to participate. Do we have any volunteers?"

"Right here!" Sting called, waving at the announcer and pointing at Ayva.

"What are you doing?" Ayva asked, looking at him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Sting said, grinning. "Now go on!"

Ayva reached up and took the announcer's hand as Sting pushed her to the stage, letting him help her up. She watched as he positioned the mic in front of her and stepped, instructing the band to start playing.

"Wow, that's pretty!" Frosch said, hopping up into Rogue's arms.

They stood there listening to the intro, smiling as Ayva looked at them, but what came next surprised them.

Ayva took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves. "Against the waves, with our swords in our hands. Against the sea, with our backs to the walls. Against distress, in the presence of our enemies. Against the storms, roaring at our faces. A cry rang out throughout the skies. A beckon, the flight of the cranes. The call of the mountains, doo doo doo, oo doo doo. The call of the Alps. The call home, doo doo doo, oo doo doo. The tune in our hearts. The song of the mountains."

Sting and Rogue stared in awe and looked at each other before they looked back at Ayva, cheering with the rest of the crowd.

"What's that stir, so blatant in our sallying hearts? What's that urge, that lifted up our longing eyes? What's that ring, echoing from the leaden skies? What's that augur, resounding from the lyre's strings? A cry rang on in the sibilant winds. A behest, the outcry of the cranes. The call of the mountains, doo doo doo, oo doo doo. The call of the Alps. The call home, doo doo doo, oo doo doo. The tune in our hearts. The song of the mountains."

"Wow, she's really good!" Lector said, grinning.

"She looks so happy!" Frosch added, smiling.

'She really does.' Rogue thought, his own smile growing.

"The voice in the wind, the saint in the sky. The call of the mountains, doo doo doo, oo doo doo. The call of the Alps. The call home, doo doo doo, oo doo doo. The tune in our hearts. The song of the mountains. The call of the mountains."

"Whoah! Listen to her holding that note!" Sting remarked.

"The call home. The tune in our hearts. The song of the mountains."

Ayva stepped back and smiled, her cheeks blushing as the crowd cheered and whistled. She gave the mic back to the announcer and made her way off the stage and back to the others. "I can't believe you made me do that!"

Sting laughed and grinned. "But you were great! It's nice to see you let loose for once!"

Ayva sighed, but she smiled nonetheless.

"That was awesome, Ayva!" Lector said, jumping. "You couldn't even tell that you don't have a soul!"

"Lector!"

Lector stopped, a paw to his mouth as he looked at Ayva. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Ayva sighed, a small smile. "It's alright, Lector, I know what you meant. And thank you."

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Sting asked as they walked through the streets again.

Ayva looked up at the sky. "When I was little, my brother and I used to perform for our village with the other children during our festivals. I was the eldest of the girls and had the best voice, so I would often be the one to sing our people's songs." She looked at Sting. "I should thank you, though, Sting. That song was originally composed by my people."

"I uh, you're welcome. Though I had no idea."

Ayva smiled, though sad it was. "It took me back to happier memories, before I lost everything."

"About that..." Sting rubbed his neck and sighed. "I know it's none of my business what happened in your past, but I'm sorry about what happened with milady. She can still tend to be overbearing. Some habits are hard to get rid of."

Ayva shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I have nothing more to say about what happened or to her." She turned to them and bowed. "Thank you for today. It's been a long time since I was able to have fun." She stood. "I'm going to head back, so I'll see you back at the guild hall." She turned and raised in hand in farewell as she walked away, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, it was nice to see her loosen up for once." Sting said, then glancing at Lector he added, "As crass as he put it, Lector was right. She sang with such heart and soul, you'd have never guessed she doesn't have one." He looked at Rogue. "That night, you went looking for her right?"

Rogue nodded. "She told me what happened."

"What did happen? I'd never have expected her to act like that with anyone."

Rogue sighed. "Perhaps it'd be best that she tell you, though you do need to know and she seems unwilling to speak any further of it." He looked at Sting. "It was sixteen years ago."

* * *

Ayva stood by her window, looking out at the crescent moon as it hung in the misty autumn air. She thought back on how much fun she had with the others earlier, something she hadn't ever thought to have again. As she had with singing. She smiled as she thought back to the last time she was truly happy, singing on stage with her little brother and the other children dancing around her. But her smile fade when the rest of the memory surfaced and she remembered that that day was also the day the Hellcry Devils had found Lilvelone- the day she lost everything.

Down the hall, Rogue and Frosch were passing by her room when Frosch stopped.

"What is it, Frosch?"

"She's crying..." Frosch pointed to the slightly ajar door.

"Ayva?"

Ayva wiped her eyes as Rogue and Frosch pushed open her door and stepped inside. Rogue walked over to her, standing in front of her as she tried to hide her tears. "Are you alright?"

Ayva nodded, looking out of the window. "I'm fine."

Frosch climbed up into the chair next to her, looking up at her worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Rogue reached up and wiped away a tear that had slipped free. "You're crying. That's not nothing. Tell me what's wrong?"

Ayva looked at him, sighing. "Persistent as always, aren't you?"

Rogue chuckled. "As persistent as you are stubborn, it would seem."

Ayva searched his eyes, sensing the same strange feeling she had been having for weeks now. "I was just remembering things."

"Like what?"

"Like the last time I was truly happy."

Rogue stroked her cheek, surprised that she was accepting the contact and even more surprised when she placed her hand over his and leaned into his hand.

"The last time I was able to have fun like that was the day that the Hellcry Devils came and ruined everything." Ayva felt more tears in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks as she closed them. "Every good memory that I can recall is tainted by those bastards... I can't even remember singing for my people while my little brother and the other children danced, or remember how happy I felt to see everyone so happy themselves and enjoying the festival without the rest of the memory ruining the good parts..."

Rogue wiped away her tears, pulling her into his arms. "It's alright..." He held her as she cried, rubbing her back and smoothing back her hair. "There will always be good and bad memories, but that's part of being human. And your people wouldn't be any different in that regard." He looked down at her as she pushed away from him. "The best you can do now is to make new memories, happier memories. Don't let the bad overshadow the good."

Ayva looked at him, then down at Frosch as it reached up to grasp her hand.

"You can make good memories with us, Miss Ranger Lady." Frosch said, trying to smile and cheer her up. "That's what friends do, right?"

Ayva sighed and turned back towards the window. "I told you before, Frosch, I don't have any friends..."

"But Frosch is your friend." Frosch looked at her. "We'll always be friends."

Ayva looked down at him, surprised.

"Frosch is right, Ayva. We're your friends, all of us." Rogue said, reaching up to touch her shoulder. "No matter what happens, we'll always be here for you- whatever you need." He looked down at Frosch. "Come on, Frosch, we should get to bed."

Ayva watched as Frosch hopped down, giving her leg a quick hug before following after Rogue. She thought for a moment, then hurried to the hall and ran up to Rogue before he stepped into his room. "Rogue, wait."

Rogue stopped, looking down at her.

Ayva wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you..."

Rogue was surprised, but he hugged her back and smiled. "Of course. And I meant what I said, we're all your friends. You don't need to be alone, not anymore."

Ayva's eyes widened at that, but she knew he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Several weeks had now passed since Sting Eucliffe, master of the Sabertooth guild, had requested aid from the Stonevale Rangers and Ayva Stryt, the Shifter of Stonevale. In those weeks, what little information about the Hellcry Devils available was gathered and compiled, but to no avail. The Sabertooth guild and Ayva were no closer to finding the dark guild, and Ayva was no closer to restoring her soul. But in those weeks, though having a rough start- especially with Minerva Orland- Ayva found herself in an environment she hadn't known since childhood. She found herself having fun, smiling more often, and feeling a sense of happiness that had eluded her for sixteen years- even in her own guild. And she found herself growing close to one particular individual and his exceed companion.

* * *

One night when the guild hall was quiet and everyone had already turned in for the night, Ayva sat in her room, looking out of the window at the starry sky. She was having trouble sleeping again and felt like stretching her legs. She left her room and made her way down the hall, turning the corner into the main part of the guild hall. She left the guild hall and walked barefoot through the streets, feeling the cool cobblestone beneath her feet. A wind blew through the town and she lifted her face to feel it as it rushed over her, her hair billowing out behind her.

"Ayva?"

Ayva looked to see Rogue coming towards her. "What are you doing up so late? I thought the guild turned in for the night."

"I was having trouble sleeping so I went for a walk. What about you?"

"Same. I thought I'd stretch my legs and enjoy the quiet night." She thought for a moment, then reached for his hand. "Come with me."

Rogue let Ayva lead him off, surprised and curious.

Ayva led Rogue to the forest and through it to a lake.

"What are we doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something."

Rogue looked at Ayva as she stepped towards the lake shore, blushing as she slipped out of her nightgown.

Ayva looked back at Rogue and smiled. "Come on, Rogue, don't be shy."

Rogue watched as she waded out a bit further into the lake and sighed. He pulled off his shirt, his pants, and his boots, ignoring his blushing as he waded into the lake after her.

"Alright, what was it that you wanted me to see?"

Ayva smiled and ducked under the water.

"Ayva?"

Rogue watched the water, confused. When Ayva resurfaced, she smiled.

"Are you coming?"

Rogue watched as she ducked under the surface again and he took a deep breath before diving under the water after her. When he saw her, she had transformed into a mermaid like creature with blue scales and fins. She swam up to him and produced an air bubble that surrounded his head, allowing him to breath under water.

"Follow me."

Rogue followed after Ayva as they swam further and deeper into the lake until they reached what looked like old ruins. "What is that?"

"It used to one of the greatest of the Eranosian cities. These are the ruins of Alanarius."

"It's beautiful, even as ruins."

Rogue and Ayva swam through the ruins, Ayva telling him about things as they passed by them and explaining a bit more of the history of her people.

"What's that?"

Ayva looked at where Rogue pointed and she smiled. "That's the Mirthshade Coliseum, where festivals were held. Before the culling of my people began, all major events and celebrations would be held here. In its day, Mirthshade Coliseum was the pride of Alanarius. And Alanarius was the jewel of the Eranosian people."

Rogue looked at Ayva as she smiled sadly. "What happened? Why did the city sink?"

Ayva's smile faded and she looked away. "We should resurface, you don't have much longer before your bubble bursts."

Rogue followed her back to the surface of the lake, grateful that the bubble of air lasted until then. He looked around, seeing Ayva making her way to the shore.

Ayva returned to her normal form and stood by the shore as she wrung her hair out, looking at Rogue as he joined her. "Sorry..."

Rogue stood next her. "It's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

Ayva looked up at the sky and sighed. "It's alright. To answer your question, Alanarius was the first to fall during the culling. When word came of the danger, my people tried to erect a barrier around it with plans to hide beneath the lake, but the dark guilds found them before they could and once they had finished culling the city, they sank the city as a way to spite Eranosians everywhere. It was a massacre and from here, the culling spread until it was only Lilvelone left."

"That's where you grew up, right?"

Ayva nodded. "Two hundred and eighty-five years ago, my people used as much of their strength and magik power to teleport the city far away where no one could find it. And so we lived in peace, trying to put the culling far behind us while never forgetting those that were lost. But, sixteen years ago the Hellcry Devils somehow found the city. No one really stood a chance since our ancestors had used nearly all of their magik power to teleport Lilvelone to safety. Magik was all but lost to us after that and what few were born with magik were both treasured and shunned. They served as a reminder of the past they were trying to forget."

Rogue reached over and touched her arm. "I'm sorry, Ayva."

Ayva smiled sadly. "It's alright. I've spent my time grieving and I've tried to move on, but the memory of it all is still a bit painful."

"We'll find the Hellcry Devils and we'll find a way to get your soul back."

"How can you be so sure, though?"

"I have faith that we will succeed."

"I hope you're right." Ayva turned and grabbed her nightgown. "We should head back."

Rogue picked up his clothes and his boots, following after her.

They walked in silence for a bit, the wind a bit chilly but drying them out quickly. They stopped for a moment not too far from the edge of the forest to change back into their clothes.

"Where'd my shirt go?"

Rogue looked around but didn't see his shirt, then he looked up as Ayva presented it to him. "Thanks."

Ayva turned away, ignoring the blush that had been pestering her since the lake. 'Why do I feel like this around him?'

"Ayva, are you alright?" Rogue had slipped into his shirt, but noticed that she looked flushed. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

Ayva shook her head, her cheeks burning as he reached up to feel her forehead. "I-I'm fine."

"You don't have a fever, that's good." Rogue stepped back, looking down at her. 'Is she blushing?'

Ayva glanced at him as the wind blew through the forest. She giggled and reached up, pulling the leaves out of his hair. "We should hurry back before you're ready to start a leaf collection."

Rogue smiled at that, letting her pull the leaves from his hair.

Ayva pulled free the last leaf, but found herself looking at his scar. "I don't think I've ever asked, but how did you get this scar?"

"After the Grand Magik Games, during the battle against the dragons."

"So it's true then..." She brushed aside his bangs, cupping his cheek as she stroked the scar with her thumb. "I'm glad you survived; it'd be a shame if I never got to meet you."

Rogue blushed at that, his eyes widening with surprise. "Ayva..."

Ayva blushed, looking away as she pulled her hand back. "Sorry... We should head back..."

Ayva started to turn away, but Rogue reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back. Ayva looked at Rogue to see what was the matter and Rogue leaned down, kissing her. Ayva's eyes widened and she stood there, stunned as she felt herself beginning to give in. But then as a tiny voice in the back of her mind told her she didn't deserve to be happy when she didn't have a soul, she pulled away and stepped back.

"I'm sorry..." Ayva, tried to find the words to say, but she turned away and ran from the one person who had completely and wholeheartedly tried to be her friend, to get to know her, and accepted her for all her good and bad- even her lack of a soul. But the little voice in her head kept prodding and as she ran through the forest and back to the guild hall, the tears slid down her face. 'I'm so sorry, Rogue...'

Back in the forest, Rogue stood alone as the wind blew around him. His head hanging low and kicking himself silently, he wondered if he overstepped his boundaries with Ayva. As the weeks had gone by, he found himself drawn to her more and more. He came to care for her more than he thought ever would and now he may just have well ruined their friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Sting? Have you noticed something's off with Ayva and Rogue?"

Sting looked at Yukino and nodded. "Ya, for some reason the last few days they've been avoiding each other. I wonder if something happened."

"I don't know, but I'm worried. They were getting along so well, then out of nowhere they're like this. Do you think we should talk to them?"

"Ya. I'll talk to Rogue."

"I'll talk to Ayva."

* * *

Ayva wandered through town aimlessly. She had been avoiding Rogue the last few days, trying to sort through things.

"Oh, there you are!"

Ayva looked up. "Yukino?"

"I've been looking for you!" Yukino smiled. "Can I join you?"

Ayva shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

"Rogue, we need to talk."

Rogue looked at Sting as he came into his room. "About what?"

"You and Ayva have been avoiding each other the last few days, did something happen?"

* * *

"So, is everything OK, Ayva? You've seemed off the last few days."

Ayva sighed. "Everything's fine."

Yukino looked at her. "Ayva, please tell me what's bothering you? We're friends aren't we?"

Ayva looked at her, recalling what Rogue and Frosch had told her weeks before. "I don't know what to do..."

Yukino grabbed her hand, pulling her to the nearest park bench. "About what?"

Ayva sat and looked at down at the streets. "Rogue kissed me."

* * *

"I kissed Ayva..."

Sting looked at him with wide eyes. "You what? OK, back up. What happened?"

Rogue sighed and looked down at the floor, explaining what had happened that night.

* * *

Yukino listened as Ayva told her what happened. "You ran? But why?"

Ayva looked at her, dismally. "I have no soul, Yukino. For sixteen years, I've lived my life alone and lost, nothing more than an empty husk of a person, a vessel forever waiting to be refilled. I had forgotten what it was like to have friends, to be loved, to have happiness in my life."

"What changed?"

"Sabertooth." Ayva sighed. "When I came here, you guys showed such kindness to me, a genuine interest in getting to know me. It scare me at first, but as the weeks went by I realized that there was nothing more I wanted in my life than to know what it felt like to have friends again, to feel loved again, to have even a semblance of happiness in my life again. You guys have given me that, but even still..."

"There's something holding you back."

Ayva nodded. "When I'm with Rogue, it's like I have a soul again. He makes me feel whole. But something keeps telling me that because I don't have a soul, I don't deserve to be happy." She teared up. "When Rogue kissed me, it was a moment of utter and pure happiness. But I got scared and pushed him away."

* * *

"I can't get her out of my head, Sting." Rogue said, looking at his friend. "But I screwed up..."

Sting sat with Rogue on his bed and sighed. "Well, I don't really know what to say." He looked at him. "Think of how she feels. She's so used to being cautious around people, keeping her guard up, not letting anyone close. Part of that is probably because people sense that something's off about her and it makes them uneasy. Yet, even through that, she's made it an effort to try to change that. She's come out of her shell since you two started talking. She's become well liked around the guild. But even still, she seems like she's scared to let anyone too close, afraid that not having a soul will get in the way of things."

Rogue listened to Sting's words, going over them in his head.

"I think she's just scared, Rogue. I don't think you screwed up."

"Then what do you suggest I do? How can I fix this?"

* * *

"Ayva, not having a soul doesn't matter. You've opened up to a lot of the guild and you're well liked. You've come out of your shell since you and Rogue started talking. We all see that you've made an effort to try not to close everyone out." Yukino squeezed her hand. "It's OK that you're scared, but you don't need to be."

"But I ran like a coward and left him there, alone thinking who knows what about it all. I feel horrible." Ayva said, glumly. "I don't know what to do..."

"I think you should talk to him. Rogue's a pretty nice guy, I know he'll understand."

"But what if he won't listen...?"

"Ayva, look at me."

Ayva looked at Yukino.

"You are strong, beautiful, and kind. You've shown that you can smile and laugh and be happy. When I look at you, I forget that you don't have a soul. And no one in the guild cares because you've proven to us that it doesn't affect who you are or what you stand for or how you do your job. We like every bit of you, regardless." Yukino reached up and wiped away her tears. "Rogue has always been quiet and he tends to keep a calm face and rarely show any emotions. He started smiling more after Sting took over as guild master, but he really came out of his shell after you came into our lives. He's always been protective of his friends and those he cares about. For him to show you such affection as a kiss, you must really mean a lot to him. And Rogue isn't the kind of person to let something like that go."

Ayva was surprised by her words, even more so as Yukino hugged her.

"Talk to him. At the very least, it will make you both feel better to clear the air."

* * *

"Talk to her. I mean, you've always been the quiet type, always staying calm and rarely showing any emotion. After things started getting better here in the guild, you started smiling more and opening up to everyone. When Ayva got here, you really came out of your shell." Sting looked at him. "Ayva's a good kid. She's strong, beautiful, and kind. You look at her smiling and laughing, finding a way to be happy despite everything that's happened to her, you tend to forget that she doesn't have a soul."

"I don't care that she doesn't have a soul."

"Then make sure she understands that."


	7. Chapter 7

"You asked for me, sir?"

Sting looked up as Ayva came into his office. "Good, everyone's here."

Ayva looked to see that Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, and Minerva was present as well.

"We've received an invitation from the king. He's hosting a party for the princess' birthday."

"Why am I here, sir?" Ayva asked, confused. "I'm not a member of this guild."

"There have been reports of dark guild activity in the capital, low key kind of stuff, but I want you to come along with us in case it's the Hellcry Devils guild." Sting smiled. "Besides, I heard you've never been to the capital! It'll be fun having you along."

"I see. Very well, then. When do we leave?"

"The party is in a few days. We'll leave for the capital in an hour and use the time we have before the party to look around and see if we can figure out what's going on."

"Understood."

"Everyone, get your things together and meet at the station in an hour."

Ayva was among the first to leave, heading down the hall towards her room. She got her things together, figuring she could just find a shop in Crocus to procure a dress suitable for a party at the palace, and made her way out of the hall to the street.

"Ayva, a moment?"

Ayva stopped and saw Minerva leaving the guild hall behind her. "What do you want?"

Minerva sighed, her bag in hand. "May I walk with you to the station?"

Ayva shrugged and headed towards the station, not really caring that Minerva was walking with her.

"I wanted to apologize." Minerva glanced at her.

"For?"

"When we first spoke, my apprehensions towards you were uncalled for, as were my actions."

"To be honest, that didn't really bother me." Ayva said. "That's more or less how people have always treated me since I was little."

Minerva looked at her, surprised. "What did happen, Ayva?"

"If you're referring to my soul, it was stolen from me."

"I am sorry."

"The man who took it from me is the guild master of the Hellcry Devils." Ayva looked at her. "So I'm sure you can understand why this job is important to me."

"I see."

"I also want to prove to my guild that I was worthy of them saving me, taking me in and training me, helping me heal and giving me a new start on life. I owe the Stonevale Rangers my life and so much more."

"I'm sure they'd be proud of you." Minerva looked at her. "We will find this dark guild and we will make them regret what they've done."

"I certainly hope so."

"Tell me something, Ayva. What do you think of my guild? Would you ever consider joining it?"

"I don't know. I owe my guild a lot, but I suppose it'd be something I could consider. After all, it's a wonderful guild. Everyone is happy, works as a team. It's hard to imagine how it was before when your father was master."

"It is a nice change." Minerva sighed. "I came to realize that later than I should have. I had let the darkness and weakness in my heart cloud my judgement and I had abandoned the people who cared about me."

"I heard what happened. Considering how you were raised as a child by that monster of a father, I can only imagine the effects it had on your psyche." Ayva looked at her and offered a smile. "But you pulled through your darkness because of your friends and look at you now: stronger than ever before."

Minerva looked at her with surprise. "That is true." She smiled at that. "Could we start anew?"

"As what? Friends?"

"I'd like that very much."

"As would I."

"Minerva! Ayva!"

The two looked up to see Yukino was already waiting, waving to them from where she stood.

"Do you know what you're going to wear to the princess' party?" Minerva asked.

"I thought I'd find a shop in town and get something then. I don't really own anything nice."

"That's quite a shame." Minerva looked at Yukino. "Have you decided what you're wearing to the party?"

Yukino shook her head. "I was actually going to do that same and go shopping."

"That settles it then, we'll have a girl's day in the capital and go shopping."

"And looking for signs of dark guild activity along the way, I hope?"

Sting and the others had finally joined them.

"But of course. You can't blame a girl for wanting to have a little fun, though. It keeps things from getting boring and dull."

"Well, everyone is here, so let's hurry and board the train."

* * *

The train ride was pretty quiet, aside from Rogue and Sting groaning from their motion sickness. Ayva sat alone to ponder things, specifically if she should ignore the voice in her head telling her she doesn't deserve to be happy without a soul.

 _"You are strong, beautiful, and kind. You've shown that you can smile and laugh and be happy. When I look at you, I forget that you don't have a soul. And no one in the guild cares because you've proven to us that it doesn't affect who you are or what you stand for or how you do your job. We like every bit of you, regardless. Rogue has always been quiet and he tends to keep a calm face and rarely show any emotions. He started smiling more after Sting took over as guild master, but he really came out of his shell after you came into our lives. He's always been protective of his friends and those he cares about. For him to show you such affection as a kiss, you must really mean a lot to him. And Rogue isn't the kind of person to let something like that go."_

Ayva thought on Yukino's words. 'She's right... I don't need to be afraid... but I'm terrified...' She looked over at Rogue, smiling at bit. 'He's cute, even when he's sick to his stomach.' She looked out the window and sighed. 'I should talk to him, find a way to work up the courage to face him.'


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours, the train pulled into the station at Crocus. Orga and Rufus helped Sting and Rogue off the train, trying to keep them steady as they recovered from their motion sickness.

"I am never getting on another train again. Ever."

Ayva stepped down from the train car and stood with the others on the platform. Rogue and Sting were catching their breath, taking in the fresh air and solid, unmoving ground.

"Where are we staying?"

"Crocus Gardens."

"Excellent."

Ayva scanned the streets, feeling a familiar presence- one she hadn't felt in years.

"Ayva?"

Sting and the others went silent and looked at Ayva, seeing her on edge.

"Did you see something?"

Ayva shook her head. "It's nothing. We should hurry if we're going to make check in."

* * *

Ayva, Minerva, and Yukino met in the lobby of the inn before journeying out into the streets of the capital. They showed Ayva all the good sights, then found their way to one of the most illustrious boutiques around.

"Try this one next."

Ayva stood with Minerva and Yukino as they tried on different dresses, deciding what they liked best.

"I love this one!" Yukino said, smiling as she stood in front of the mirror.

"It looks good on you." Ayva said, returning her smile.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Ayva shook her head. "Nothing I really like."

Minerva stepped out of the changing room and looked at her. "Well, we need to find you something." She looked her up and down. "Hmm... lighter tones to accentuate your skin tan and hair color..."

Yukino looked through some of the dresses nearby and pulled one out. "What about this one?"

Ayva looked at the dress that Yukino held up. "It looks nice."

"Try it on!" Minerva ushered Ayva into a room and handed her the dress.

Ayva sighed and changed into the dress, stepping out after a few minutes. "I don't know..."

"Wow..."

"Ayva, look at yourself in the mirror."

Ayva stepped in front of the mirror and her eyes widened. "Wow..."

"That's it, that's the dress." the shop keeper said, beaming at her. "It looks marvellous, my dear."

"We'll take it."

* * *

After spending three or four hours with Yukino and Minerva at the dress shop, Ayva left the others to their shopping and headed back to Crocus Gardens.

She set her things- one was a box with the dress and the other was a bag with the accessories and shoes that the shop keeper, Minerva and Yukino had insisted on- on her bed. Knowing they needed to be gathering information and looking for signs of dark guild activity in the capital, Ayva locked her room and left the inn to walk about the city some ore.

Everything seemed normal, but she still had that strange feeling of a familiar presence everywhere she went.

'What is that?'

"Hey, you're that Ranger chick who stopped by Fairy Tail awhile back."

Ayva looked to find a slightly familiar face approaching her. "You're Bickslow, of the Thunder Legion."

"That's right. What are you doing in Crocus?"

"I'm here with the Sabertooth guild."

"I can tell you're not just here for the party."

"We received reports of dark guild activity in the capital. We're trying to determine if this information is accurate and if it connects to our target."

"I see."

"Is Fairy Tail attending the party as well?"

"Ya, apparently all of the guilds were invited by the king. Princess Hisui has quite a few friends in Fairy Tail, too."

"I see." Ayva thought a moment. "When I visited your guild weeks ago, you used your magik on me, didn't you?"

"I, um, I don't know what you're talking about!" Bickslow laughed nervously.

"It's alright, Bickslow. I was just wondering. You saw that I don't have a soul, didn't you?"

Bickslow sighed and nodded. "Ya..."

"You also have the ability to absorb souls, right? That's what seith magik does right?"

"Ya?"

"Do you know how to restore a soul?"

Bickslow looked at her. "I'm not sure. Why?"

Ayva sighed. "Nothing, never mind. Thank you for time."

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

Ayva looked at him. "What?"

"What happened to your soul?"

"My soul was stolen from me by a dark wizard. He's a member of the guild that is our target. If I find him, I could possibly retrieve and restore my soul to my body, but I'm not even sure how to do that."

"There might be a way." Bickslow said, thinking a moment. "Seith magik, particularly human possesion, allows the caster to trap wandering souls into objects and manipulate them. In theory, I suppose, it could also be used to restore a soul to its body. Though, I've never tried so I have no idea if it would work."

Ayva looked at him, a glimmer of hope in the back of her mind. "If I were able to retrieve my soul, would you be willing to give it a try?"

"I suppose I could. But it might not even work. For all we know, it could end up destroying your soul entirely. If that happens, it could kill you."

Ayva sighed and looked away. "Even so, I've spent far too long living a lost life feeling alone, lost, and empty. If there's a chance, even an inkling or sliver of one, to restore my soul I have to try." She looked at Bickslow and bowed. "Thank you, I appreciate your input on the situation."

Bickslow watched as she turned and walked away, leaving him scratching his head. 'Could it really be possible to restore her soul?'

* * *

Night was beginning to fall and Ayva made her way back to the inn, having noticed nothing further during her investigative walk through town.

She made her way down the hall, knocking on a door a few down from hers.

"It's open."

Ayva pushed open the door. "Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word?" She looked at Sting and stopped when she saw Rogue was with him. "Sorry, I can come back later if needed."

"No, it's fine, we were just getting in a game of cards before bed." Sting gestured to the seat next to him. "Why don't you join in? We were about to start a new round."

Ayva shook her head. "Thanks, but this will be quick."

"You sure?"

Ayva nodded.

"Alright, suit yourself. So what's up?"

"I ran into Bickslow earlier, from Fairy Tail."

"Oh? That's right, the king invited all of the guilds to the party. How is he?"

"Well, I don't know him personally, but he seemed well enough at a glance." Ayva stood in the doorway, trying not to fidget. "I actually had a discussion with him."

"About what?"

"He may know a way to restore souls."

Sting and Rogue looked at her, eyes wide.

"Seriously?"

Ayva nodded. "He's never done it before, so he's not sure it would work. In fact, he said it's possible that it could completely destroy my soul in the process."

"What happens if it does?"

"I'd die."

Sting looked at Rogue, then back at her. "How would he do it if you decided to try?"

"He uses seith magik- particularly human possession- which allows the caster to trap wandering souls in objects and manipulate them. In theory, he said it may be possible to restore a soul in a similar way." Ayva looked at him. "Sir, I wanted to bring this to your attention because if we find the Hellcry Devils and defeat their master, I may have a chance to restore my soul to my body."

"But it could potentially kill you." Rogue said, looking at her with concern. "Why would you risk it?"

"Because I've spent the last sixteen years- most of my life- without a soul, walking around feeling alone. lost, and empty. It's not really living. I miss being able to experience the joys of life like anyone else." Ayva said, trying not to cry. "I'm done being an empty vessel, forever waiting to be refilled. What's the point of living if I can't enjoy it?" She looked at Sting. "I have to try, even if it kills me. Even if it's an inkling or sliver of a chance, I have to take it. Not just for my own sake, but for the sake of my people. I can't let their memory die like that." She bowed. "Please forgive me, I've taken up enough of your time."

Sting sighed as she closed the door behind her and he looked at Rogue. "Well, shit..."

"What do we do?"

Sting leaned back against his bed, looking to where Lector and Frosch had passed out. "We support her. It's her life, her soul, her decision. Whatever the outcome may be, we're her friends so we need to stand by her no matter what." He looked at Rogue. "Have you talked to her yet?"

Rogue sighed and shook his head. "No..."

"You need to. You can't keep letting this go on forever, you'll regret it in the end if you don't fix things."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**The day of the party...**

 _*knock knock*_

"It's open."

"Ayva, are you ready?"

Ayva turned and looked at Yukino. "Does it look OK?"

Yukino beamed at her. "You look wonderful!"

Ayva smiled in relief. "Good, I was so worried..."

Yukino chuckled. "You look beautiful, don't worry. Come on, everyone's waiting in the lobby."

* * *

Rogue stood with the others as they waited for Ayva and Yukino. He himself was dressed in black boots with a lilac shirt and black pants under a dark wine colored coat decorated with white and gold. He kept his hair back as he usually did, but he didn't like wearing such fancy clothes.

"Ah, and there are the lovely ladies we've been waiting for." Rufus said, smiling as he gave a small bow. "May I say how beautiful you both look tonight?"

Yukino giggled and looked at Rogue as his gaze was drawn to Ayva, a smile spreading on her face as his cheeks burned nearly as red as Rufus' normal attire.

Ayva looked at Rogue, blushing herself.

"Wow, Ayva, you really know how to clean up!" Sting said, smiling. "That dress looks amazing on you, right Rogue?"

Rogue cleared his throat as Sting nudged him and he nodded. "Yes, it does." He looked her over, taking in the image of her in a wysteria purple, cyan, and white dress that hung elegantly against her body. Her hair was curled her eyes were colored with silver. 'She's beautiful..!'

"Well, now that everyone's here, the carriage is waiting for us outside."

Everyone filed out of the inn and into the carriage, Rogue and Sting taking a few motion sickness capsules from Yukino- who had gotten them from a friend of hers from Fairy Tail.

It didn't take too long before they reached the palace, but as the carriage pulled to a stop Ayva saw something strange through the window that made her heart leap out of her chest.

"Elyon...?"

The others looked at her, seeing her face had drained of color.

"Ayva?"

Ayva pushed her way to the carriage door, throwing it open and running to the other side, looking everywhere.

"Ayva, what's up?"

"Are you alright?"

Ayva stood there, staring into nothing bu darkness and the few lights coming from the palace. "It couldn't have been him..."

"What?"

Ayva looked back at the others and shook her head. "Sorry, it's nothing."

Assuring the others she was fine and following them into the palace for the party, Ayva took one last look behind them- so many thoughts and emotions running through her mind.

* * *

The party was bustling as one would expect, many partaking in the food and drink while others talked or danced.

Rogue had caught up with old friends in other guilds and noticed Ayva was standing off to the side alone, a perplexed look on her face.

"Ayva?"

Ayva looked up as Rogue joined her, offering her a drink. "Thanks."

"Is everything alright?"

Ayva sighed. "I don't know..."

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

Ayva looked at him and nodded, taking his arm as he offered it to her.

Rogue took them outside onto one of the balconies and they stood looking out over the city, taking in the night scenery from a new height and perspective.

"What's bothering you?"

Ayva took a sip of her drink, noticing that it was a Sanguine Korlan champagne. "Back at the carriage, I thought I saw someone..."

"Elyon?"

Ayva nodded. "It couldn't be him, though..."

"Who is he?"

"My little brother."

Rogue looked at her, seeing the sadness and confusion in her eyes. "Didn't you tell me that he had died when Lilvelone fell?"

Ayva nodded. "Yes... I watched them torture him and throw his broken and bloodied body at my feet..." She reached up and wiped the tears that were beginning to slip down her cheeks. "I couldn't even bury him or anyone else that was killed that day... the Stonevale Rangers had found me and taken me in before I regained consciousness... when I woke they said that everything had been destroyed and there were no other bodies to be seen..."

"I'm sorry..."

Ayva scoffed at herself, rubbing her forehead. "First I'm too terrified to talk to you after what happened and now I'm seeing ghosts. It's like this world is trying to torture me."

Rogue looked at her. "Why are you afraid?"

Ayva looked at him. "Because I don't have a soul, Rogue, and something keeps telling me that I don't deserve to be happy. I've spent too long being alone and lost, feeling nothing but emptiness in my life." She sighed and turned away. "But even still, when I'm with you it's like I have a soul again. You makes me feel whole. And when you kissed me, it was a moment of utter and pure happiness. But I got scared and pushed you away, running like a coward."

Rogue set his drink down and took hers, placing it next to his. "Ayva, there's nothing to be afraid of." He took her hands in his and looked down at her. "Since you came to our guild, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. It doesn't matter to me that you don't have a soul. I can see the kind of person you are regardless and I admire her immensely. You've been through so much and yet you've overcome all of it. You found a path that you want to follow and you've proven your worth. You're strong, beautiful, and kind. When any of us look at you smiling and laughing, finding a way to be happy despite everything that's happened to you, we forget that you don't have a soul."

Ayva searched his garnet red eyes, feeling tears slipping down her cheeks. "Most of my life, people have avoided me as much as they could. I've always been alone. Coming to work with Sabertooth changed that. _You_ changed that." She looked down. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I ran... I'm sorry I've been too scared to talk to you..."

Rogue lifted up her chin, leaning down to kiss her as he drew her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Ayva gasped, her eyes widening, but she gave in and pushed away the voice in her head. Her hands rested against his chest as he drew her closer, his arms encircling her.

When he pulled away, Rogue reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "You don't ever have to be scared again, Ayva. You don't ever have to face the world alone again. I want to stand with you, support you, be there for you." He pressed his forehead against hers. "But only if you let me." He looked at her. "Will you let me do that for you?"

Ayva nodded and returned his kiss, moving her hands up his chest and around to his shoulders- her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Ayva stood in her room, looking out of the window at the cloudy sky. It had been a few days since they had returned from Crocus and things were starting to look up.

She and Rogue had talked things over and she had decided to ignore the voice in her head telling her she didn't deserve happiness without a soul. She cared for Rogue like she had never had for another and he had looked passed her lack of a soul, caring for her regardless and wanting to stand by her side.

As she watched the clouds moving through the sky, she felt a strange sensation- the familiarity of it just like what she had felt in the capital. She looked down towards the street- grateful that her people had always had excellent sight- and saw a figure standing near the guild hall.

'Who is that?'

Ayva left her room, stopping by Sting and Rogue's rooms. 'They're both sleeping...' She closed their doors and headed down the hall.

* * *

Frosch stirred when he heard the door open and looked over sleepily to see Ayva peeking her head in. As he sat up, she closed the door. He looked over at Rogue, gently shaking him.

"Mmm... what is it, Frosch?"

"Ayva... she was just here... she looked worried..."

Rogue looked from the exceed to his door. "I'll go check on her."

As he made to get up and headed for his door, however, a large explosion sounded and shook the entire building. "What the hell?"

"Rogue! What the hell was that?!"

Rogue looked at Sting as he came out of his room. "No idea."

"Master!"

Rogue and Sting looked at Dobengal as he came running down.

"It's Ayva!"

* * *

Ayva stood outside of the guild hall and looked around, spotting the figure just down the path a bit at the gate. "Who are you?"

"It's been a long time, little elf."

Ayva looked at the shrouded figure, her narrowed. "Who are you? What business do you have here?"

A dark chuckle came from the figure and whoever he was stepped out from the shadows. "I came to see you. Imagine my surprise when I learned that the pathetic wretch I had stolen their soul from was up and kicking despite the thrashing I gave."

Ayva's eyes widened and she stepped back. "You..."

"Ah, there's that lovely look of fear I've missed so much." The man stepped forward, giving her a mocking bow. "Allow me to introduce myself: Kektir Mosk, master of the Hellcry Devils guild."

Ayva glared at him, readying herself for an attack. "Why are you here?" She fought to keep herself under control.

"You've been a real thorn in my side, you and Sabertooth. Getting into business that is none of your concern. I've come with a parting gift and a warning." Kektir looked behind him. "Come here, dear boy."

Ayva's eyes widened as a second figure stepped forward. "E-Elyon...?"

"Your sister has missed you, dear boy." Kektir said, sneering. "Why don't you give her a fond farewell before we depart?"

"Yes, master."

In a blink of an eye, Elyon lunged at Ayva and attacked her using the martial arts style of their people, Amyakadi- an offensive martial art that focused on thrashing one's opponent through minimal, but relentless and very precise strikes; its primary focus both punches and blocking, often relying on the speed and flexibility of oneself primarily, but also of their opponent.

Ayva tried to parry her brother's attacks. "Elyon, please! It's Ayva! This can't be you! You'd never hurt me!"

Elyon ignored her, knocking her back on her feet before landing just a few feet away. He formed a magik circle.

"Sabertooth will cease their investigations and leave us to our business. You, dear little elf, I have plans for. If you wish to see your brother live, then you will come to Oshanora. Alone. If you do not, then I will kill your brother." Kektir said, sneering at Ayva. He looked to Elyon and nodded.

Elyon looked at Ayva, his eyes narrowing. "Chaotic Assault."

Ayva was blasted back by the barrage of chaos magik, being thrown back through the guild hall doors and slamming into a wall. She grunted as she hit the stone wall, looking back towards where Kektir Mosk and her little brother had been standing. "Elyon..."

"Ayva!"

Ayva felt weak as she slumped forward, falling into the pool.

'Sister, forgive me.'

'Elyon..?'

'I don't have much time before I lose control of my mind again. Kektir has me under an enslavement spell. Please, you have to help me.'

'But you'll die...'

'I've lived my life as a puppet. I just want to be free. Please, sister, you're my only hope.'

Ayva felt someone holding her in their arms, her world going black. "Elyon..."

'I'll be waiting for you, sister. I'm sorry.'

Ayva reached up, her vision blurred. "Rogue..." She knew it was him and touched his cheek. "I have to save him..."

Rogue looked down at Ayva as he carried her to the infirmary. "It'll be alright, Ayva. Just hang in there."

* * *

A week passed since Ayva was attacked. Rogue and Sting had been searching for the culprits, trying to find any sign of them but to no avail. Everyone pitched in, just as worried as they were about Ayva's safety and well being. Someone attacked one of their friends, attacked their guild. And someone was going to pay.

Rogue made his way to the infirmary to check in on Ayva, finding her awake and sitting up in her bed. "Ayva, you're awake!"

Ayva looked over as Rogue hurried to her side, hugging her in relief. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you..."

Rogue looked down at her and kissed her, pressing his forehead to hers. "It's alright. You're fine now."

"He's alive..."

Rogue looked at her. "Who?"

Ayva's eyes teared up. "Elyon, my little brother..."

"But how?"

Ayva shook her head. "I don't know, but I need to speak with Sting and the others. I know where the Hellcry Devils are."


	11. Chapter 11

Ayva stood with the entirety of the Sabertooth guild, her heart heavy.

"Are you serious?"

Ayva nodded. "Kektir told me to come to Oshanora, alone, otherwise he would kill my brother."

"This must be a trap."

"I have no doubt that it is." Ayva looked at them. "Which is why I need your help. Why **_Elyon_** needs your help." She looked at Sting. "We know where they are now. But I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Will you contact Bickslow of Fairy Tail and ask him for his help? Oshanora is only a few hours from here to the north. If we can defeat Kektir and his guild, I should be able to retrieve my soul. But I will need Bickslow's help to restore it."

"Understood."

"Are you sure you're willing to risk it?" Rogue asked, looking at her worriedly. "You know what could happen if he fails."

"I know..." Ayva looked at him, seeing her emotions mirrored in his eyes. "But it's a risk I have to take. If he can bind a soul to any object he chooses, theoretically it should work with restoring a soul, too." She reached up and touched his cheek. "It'll be OK, Rogue. I promise."

"What do you need from us, Ayva?" Minerva asked.

Ayva looked at her and the others. "Kektir said to come alone, but I have little faith that he will keep his word. I don't want to ask this of any of you, considering the danger that awaits, but I would appreciate it if you could come with me and provide backup."

"You're family, Ayva." Sting said. "I speak for all of us when I say that we're willing to face whatever danger comes our way if it means supporting and helping you out."

Ayva smiled at that. "Thank you."

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

Ayva walked alone down the northern road towards the Eranosian ruins of Oshanora. An eerie sense hung heavy in the air around the city that she had once frequented with her family during clan meetings. As she reached the village square, she could feel the hundreds of eyes on her and found Elyon standing next to Kektir, as much in a daze as he was the last time she had seen him.

'Elyon... Don't worry, it'll be OK...'

"And here she comes, the loving big sister, the last of the free Eranosians. " Kektir said, grinning wickedly.

"I am here, alone, as you requested. What would you have of me in exchange for my brother's freedom?"

"Right to the point, I love it." Kektir looked her up and down, eyeing her greedily. "You have gained much more power than I would have ever thought possible without a soul. I am truly impressed and intrigued. Now, as for what I want?" Kektir placed a gnarled hand on Elyon's shoulder. "Well, now, you see I find myself troubled with only your soul. I want all of your power."

"You wish to steal my power, just as you did with all of my people before me?" Ayva looked at him warily. "My soul is not enough for you?"

"You were not strong enough to survive having your magikal power completely drained like the others. I saw a strength in you and I knew that if I let you live, your magik would grow and you would be an untapped reservoir of raw magikal power. That is why I was satisfied with simply stealing your soul."

Ayva looked at her brother. "If you free Elyon from your spell and return my soul to me, I will give you my all of my magikal power."

"Tsk, tsk little elf. Not very good at negotiating are we?"

Ayva narrowed her eyes. "You ask me to surrender all that I am. You already stole my soul and with it any chance of happiness that I ever had. You also have my brother, the only family I have left in the world and possibly the only other of my people to yet live, under your control through an enslavement spell. Considering what you have taken from us, it seems reasonable enough to return my soul and my brother to me in exchange for my magikal power."

Kektir thought a moment, seemingly seriously considering her proposition. "You raise an excellent point. I had not considered the vast amount of wonderful agony and despair I caused you." He looked at Ayva. "Very well, little elf. You may have your soul and brother returned to you in exchange for your magikal power."

"Before anything else, release my brother from your enslavement spell."

Kektir did as she asked and Elyon's eyes returned to normal.

"S-Sister...?"

Ayva smiled and nodded. "It'll be OK, Elyon. I'm here now."

Elyon started to make his way towards his sister, but out of nowhere a blade protruded from his chest and blood spurted from his mouth.

"Elyon!" Ayva watched in horror as her brother slumped forward in a bloody heap at Kektir's feet. When her eyes raised to look at Kektir, she saw the bloodied knife in his hand as he cleaned the blade free of her little brother's precious blood. Ayva raised her face to the sky and howled- her anger, fear, anguish, and hatred echoing through the forest that surrounded the ruins.

Kektir beamed at her as an aura colored black, red, lime green, ice blue, and blue-violet erupted around her, raising his hands in the air as he stepped towards her. "Yes! Yes! That's it, let your emotions loose! Let them consume you! Let your raw power flow freely!"

* * *

Rogue and the others who came with him- Sting, Rufus, Orga, Yukino and Minerva- looked around as a high pitched howl echoed through the forest and he sensed a sudden surge in magikal power. "Ayva...!"

"We need to hurry!"

Rogue and the others ran towards where the howl had come from, quickly finding themselves in the ruins of Oshanora and surrounded by wizards of the Hellcry Devils guild. Fighting their way through, they found themselves in the village square where a terrifying sight unfold before them: a very angry Ayva, who had taken on a transformation that took her normal appearance and turned it into one of a more feral and animalistic one. She had slitted pupils, her ears were longer, her teeth had sharpened to fangs, her nails became claws, her boots had torn from her feet taking a more canine form and were scattered around the village square, her clothes were tattered and torn as her muscles grew and bulged, and her hair had fallen from its partial bun- whipping around her wildly.

They watched as Ayva lunged at anyone who attempted to attack her or go near the bleeding and dying young man, who looked just like her.

"Elyon!" Rogue rushed towards him, but Ayva jumped in and stopped him- forcing him back.

"Stay away from him!"

"Ayva, it's me!"

"She's lost to her rage, boy!" Kektir said, cackling from where he stood- protected by a barrier on one of the patios of a nearby building. "It's no use!"

Rogue watched as Ayva turned at the sound of Minerva appearing behind her, grabbing Elyon before disappearing again into her Spatial Magik. He watched as Ayva searched wildly for her brother. "He's fine, Ayva! We'll keep him safe!"

Ayva could barely hear him as her fear and her rage took over again, but she turned when she caught the scent of Kektir on the wind. She snarled at him and lunged, clawing and kicking at his barrier.

"It's no use, little elf!" Kektir laughed and taunted her.

'Sister...'

Ayva could faintly hear Elyon calling to her as she battered against the barrier, trying to break it.

'Sister... you need to calm yourself... I'm alright for now... Your friends came... I am safe...'

Ayva felt her emotions beginning to subside and found herself able to think clearly again.

"Ha ha! You cannot break my barrier!"

"Wanna bet?"

Kektir stared in fear as his barrier cracked, finally shattering when Ayva dealt a final blow to it and sent him flying back into the wall.

Sting and the others defeated the remainder of the Hellcry Devils, turning to see Ayva advancing on the pathetic man begging for her mercy.

"You took everything from me, you fucking bastard." Ayva said, her mind once more fully clear. "You and the other dark guilds who exterminated my people for power and greed? You're worthless, spineless, despicable cowards and you deserve every ounce of fear, pain, and agony that comes your way. I will hunt down every last one of you if I must, but you will pay for what you have done, for what you have taken."

"P-Please! Have mercy! Don't kill me! I'll do anything!"

"Your words are meaningless, your pleading pointless." Ayva stepped closer to him, stopping as he scrambled to his feet and ran past her.

"S-Stay back!" Kektir tried to flee, but the wizards of Sabertooth stopped him. "G-Get out of my way!"

Sting and the others stood firm, but before they could act Ayva had appeared out of nowhere behind Kektir and thrust her hand through his chest- his heart in hand. They watched as he gargled and struggled for a few moments before growing still.

Ayva pulled her hand free, setting his heart ablaze using the aura whirling around her before she let it subside. She let the ashes fall from her bloodied hands and felt herself returning to her normal form. "Where is Elyon?"

"He's here, Ayva."

Ayva turned to where Minerva appeared, setting her brother on the ground. She fell to her knees next to him, pulling him into her arms. "Elyon?"

Elyon stirred and looked at his sister, smiling weakly. "We're free..."

Ayva nodded, stroking her brother's cheek. "We're free..."

"It's OK, sister... I can go in peace now... I can stand with Mother and Father again... With all of our people..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you now..."

"Don't be, sister..." Elyon reached up, weakly touching her cheek. "There was nothing you could have done..."

Ayva leaned into his hand, knowing she didn't have much time left. "I'm going to take you back home so that you can see it one more time..."

"I'd like that..." Elyon smiled. "I've always looked up to you, sister... I've always fought to be as great as you someday... even under Kektir's spell..."

Ayva searched his eyes, seeing the light starting to leave them. "I'm glad I could be there for you in some way..."

"I love you, Ayva..."

"I love you, Elyon..."

Ayva held her brother to her as the light left his eyes and his breathing stopped, his body stilling. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears ready to burst but none would come.

Rogue and the others stood back, watching as Ayva said her goodbyes. Rogue wanted to embrace her, comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet.

Ayva stood, her brother in her arms, and turned towards her friends. Without a word, she carried her brother passed them and disappeared into the forest.

"Should we go after her?"

"Leave her be."

Sting and the others looked at Rogue, knowing how hard it must be for him, then returned their attention to where Ayva had disappeared.

"I hope she'll be OK."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure, Bickslow?"

Bickslow, who had arrived just hours after Ayva had returned to the Sabertooth guild hall with her brother, nodded. "Ya. When I got here, I could sense something strange. When I followed it to where his body was being cleansed, I saw it there with him."

"That freak put her soul into her brother?"

"It looked more like he drew her soul into him when that freak tried to steal it and he was trying to protect it. But something happened along the way and he was hurt pretty bad. Her soul was what was keeping him alive."

Sting and Rogue looked at each other, then at Bickslow.

"Have you told her, yet?"

Bickslow shook his head. "No, I can't find her."

"I'll go look for her."

"There's no need."

Sting, Rogue, and Bickslow turned as Ayva came into the room.

"Ayva..."

Ayva looked at Bickslow. "I assume you found my soul?"

Bickslow nodded. "It's with your brother's body."

"I see. I would like to proceed with restoring it, if you wouldn't mind?"

"S-Sure, OK."

Sting and Rogue followed after Bickslow and Ayva as they made their way from Sting's office and down the hall to infirmary. They stood off to the side and watched silently as Ayva assured Bickslow that she was ready and watched as he activated his magik.

Bickslow activated his Seith Magik: Human Possession and focused on Ayva's soul, trying to guide it back into Ayva's body.

Sting and Rogue watched nervously as Bickslow moved his hands, seeing Ayva's soul beginning to glow and become corporeal enough to see. They watched in amazement as the glow of her soul brightened for a moment before rushing into her body.

"Ayva!"

Rogue hurried to catch Ayva as she lost consciousness, lifting her into the next bed over. He set her down gently, then looked at Bickslow. "Did it work?"

"Her soul is restored to her body, yes. She got lucky, that one. I wasn't sure it'd actually work."

"Thank you, Bickslow." Rogue looked from him to Ayva. "I'm in your debt."

"We all are." Sting patted his shoulder. "Thanks again for coming, we appreciate it."

Bickslow nodded. "Sure thing. I should get back to the guild and let the Master know how everything went." He looked at Ayva. "Apparently this little lady here saved his life some years back. He says he still owes her a debt and was worried he couldn't ever repay it."

"Well, tell him what happened. I'll send a copy of the report with you when you go." Sting said.

"I'm going to sit with her for a bit longer." Rogue said.

Sting nodded, leading Bickslow out of the infirmary.

Rogue looked between Ayva and Elyon, seeing quite the resemblance. Ayva had told him enough about him to where he felt like he almost knew the boy personally. He wished he actually had known him, though. "Rest peacefully, Elyon Stryt."

* * *

Ayva woke to find herself in the infirmary with her brother's body still on the bed next to her. She sat up slowly, her head pounding. "It worked..." Ayva felt whole, something she hadn't felt in sixteen years. "Thank you, Elyon, for keeping it safe for me."

* * *

A few hours later, Rogue returned to the infirmary to check on Ayva only to find it empty- not even Elyon's body was there.

He searched the entire guild hall, asking everyone if they had seen them, then ran into town and searched for her there- again asking everyone if they had seen them.

No one had seen them leave the guild hall or in the town and there was no trace of them anywhere.

Rogue even tried going to the cliff where Ayva often went to clear her mind and still no sign of her. He stood at the cliff's edge, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Where are you, Ayva?"

* * *

Ayva had used the teleportation crystal she had found in Elyon's pocket to transport herself and Elyon to the ruins of Lilvelone. She carried his body through the ruined city towards where she had placed the memorial stone just a few years after she had joined the Stonevale Rangers, setting his body on the ground while she built a pyre. She placed his body on the pyre and lit it, standing back to watch as the fire consumed his body.

She stood for hours, watching until the fire had died out and Elyon's ashes had been scattered on the wind. The moon was at its highest, the light shining brightly off the aetoris stone memorial. Using the light of the moon, Ayva found the names of her friends and family, tracing her finger over the name of her brother.

"Elyon Terron Stryt, April 24, X771 to June 4, X775." She looked at her mother and father's names as well. "Castien Rolim Stryt, July X737 to June 4, X775. Elincia Shyael Stryt, February 17, X740 to June 4, X 775." She pressed her head to the stone and closed her eyes, the tears finally breaking free. "I'm so sorry...!"

Ayva collapsed onto her knees, crying her eyes out- letting all of her sorrow flow freely. She had finally laid to rest the last of her family and the reality of almost certainty of being the last of her people finally came crashing down on her.

* * *

The following morning, Ayva woke to find herself resting against the memorial after having cried herself to sleep. She stood and looked up at the sky, the sun beginning to peak through the thick branches of the chestnut trees.

"Mother, Father, Elyon, everyone. Rest in peace." She said, turning to the memorial stone. "By the honor of our people, by the honor of the mighty god Eranos, by the honor of our family I swear to you this: I will live a life worth living, fight for what is right, protect those I love, and keep our memories and stories alive."

Ayva bowed before turning away, leaving her old home behind once again. As she faded from view, little did she know that she was seen off by the spirits of her loved ones.

" _She's grown to be such a strong girl._ "

" _So she has. You did good, my boy._ "

Elyon looked at his mother and father, smiling. He looked to where Ayva had disappeared. " _Good luck, sister._ "

" _Fitting that she makes such vow on her birthday._ " One of the other villager said.

" _Indeed it is._ "

" _Let's wish her a happy birthday and well on her new journey!_ "

Ayva was nearing the edge of the forest of Lilvelone when a giant rush of wind surrounded her. "What?"

 _"Happy birthday, Ayva! Good luck, be well and remember your vow!"_

Ayva's eyes teared up as she heard the faint resonating sound of the people of Lilvelone's voices, her family's among them. She looked at the sky through the clearing where the wind had blown and smiled. "I will, I promise!" She clasped her hands to her chest. "Thank you, everyone..."


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter features the songs Black and blue by CFO$ Long Hawke, Centuries by Fall Out Boy, and Rise by State of Mine.**_

"Rogue!"

Rogue looked up from where he had been training with Sting, seeing Yukino looking flushed and excited. "What is it?"

"We received word that an elf was seen in Magnolia. They say she has navy blue hair and brilliant green eyes."

"What?!"

"She's in town performing with a group of travelling musicians."

Rogue looked at Sting as he spoke.

"Let's go to Magnolia!"

* * *

It was October 21 of X792, one year since the defeat of the Hellcry Devils and the day Ayva Stryt was able to restore her soul. One year since Ayva had disappeared, the body of her dead brother along with her. One year since Ayva had journeyed to the ruins of Lilvelone and set her brother to rest for good. One year since she had left Rogue, the man she had barely started a relationship with. One year and now she was back.

Ayva had left the Stonevale Rangers and set about travelling Fiore and even went to Bosco, searching for any sign that her people may yet live- even as slaves. But, as she suspected, she was the last of the Eranosian people. During her travels, she met a group of travelling musicians who had given her a fire to sleep by one night they made camp. They had talked, even sang a few songs together, and really got along well. Ayva accepted their offer to travel with them back to Magnolia, where they were all from, and perform one last time before she set out on her own again. While she traveled with this group of merry musicians called Masters of Twilight, she learned a great deal about herself and the world around her.

"Ayva, are you ready?"

Ayva looked at the one who spoke, a middle aged man named Dun Bolt. "Ya, whenever you are. Where are Zaliama, Bemmo, and Meirdik?"

"They're getting the rest of the equipment ready. We're on in five."

"Understood."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the performance and Ayva stepped forward on the stage.

"Hello, Magnolia! We are so grateful for the opportunity to perform for you. Now, while we have a few more songs to perform for you, I have a small favor to ask of you." Ayva looked at the crowd. "You see, my friends here are natives of Magnolia and are returning home after a long journey. I was hoping you could help me welcome them back!" She smiled as the crowd cheered and she looked at Dun and the others. "Ready when you are."

The music started and Ayva took the mic in her hand, waiting for her part.

"Black and blue I crawl along, the wreckage of what now is gone. Back to you to fight another day. I'll go on and on and on and on. I'm facing a demon inside created with every last part of me. The pain will fade and I'll go on and on and on and on! I'm facing a demon inside created with every last part of me. The pain will fade and I'll go on and on and on and on! Black and blue I crawl to you. Black and blue I crawl to you. Black and blue I crawl along, the wreckage of what now is gone. Back to you to fight another day. I'll go on and on and on and on. I'm facing a demon inside created with every last part of me. The pain will fade and I'll go on and on and on and on! I'm facing a demon inside created with every last part of me. The pain will fade and I'll go on and on and on and on! Black and blue I crawl to you. Black and blue I crawl to you."

The crowd cheered and the Masters of Twilight started the next song, Ayva joining in when her part began.

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me, remember me for centuries. Just one mistake is all it will take. We'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries, remember me for centuries."

Out in the crowd, Rogue and the others had just arrived, their eyes wide as they looked up at the stage.

"It's her..!" Yukino said, smiling with teary eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Sting stared in awe at Ayva, seeing a side of her he had never seen before. "She looks so different!"

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold. But you will remember me, remember me for centuries. Just one mistake is all it will take. We'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries, remember me for centuries."

Rogue looked up to see a young woman dressed in jeans, black flats, and a black tank top with pointed ears, longer navy blue hair than the year before, and brilliant green eyes singing her heart out with her companions. "Ayva..."

The song came to an end and Ayva smiled. "You guys have been so wonderful today! Thank you! Here's our last song, alright?"

Rogue and the others watched and listened as Ayva and the Masters of Twilight began their final song, their eyes fixated on Ayva as she started to sing.

"I won't just survive. Oh you will see me thrive; can't write my story. I'm beyond the archetype. I won't just conform, no matter how you shake my core. Because my roots, they run deep. Oh, oh, oh. Oh ye of so little faith, don't doubt it. Victory is in my veins, I know it, and I will not negotiate. I'll fight it, I will transform when the fire's at my feet again and the vultures all start circling. They're whispering, 'You're out of time' but still I rise. This is no mistake, no accident, when you think the final nail is in, think again. Don't be surprised, I will still rise. I must stay conscious through the madness and chaos so I call on my angels. They say... oh ye of so little faith, don't doubt it. Victory is in your veins, you know it and you will not negotiate. Just fight it and be transformed because when the fire's at my feet again and the vultures all start circling. They're whispering, 'You're out of time' but still I rise this is no mistake no accident when you think the final nail is in, think again. Don't be surprised, I will still rise. Don't doubt it, oh, oh, oh. You know it, oh, oh, oh. Just fight it, oh, oh, oh. Don't be surprised, I will still rise."

Ayva stood at the front of the stage, sweating and panting but feeling happy. It was the last performance she would be putting on with the Masters of Twilight before going off on her own again, but it was some of the most fun she had had in a long time.

"Thank you, Magnolia!"

As the crowd cheered, Ayva and the others stepped backstage and started packing up their gear.

Meanwhile, Rogue and the others were waiting until the crowd dispersed a bit before approaching the stage.

Ayva stepped out onto the stage, going over to grab a few more of the items left on stage when someone called out to her. Looking up, she was met with a teary eyed Yukino as she threw her arms around her. "Y-Yukino?"

"Ayva, we missed you!"

Ayva hugged, then stepped back and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard that there was an elf with navy blue hair and brilliant green eyes performing in Magnolia with a group of travelling musicians and we just had to come to see if it was you!"

Ayva smiled, hugging her again. "It's so good to see you." Then, thinking a moment on what she said, she looked at her again. "'We'?"

"Hey, Shifter! Been awhile!"

Ayva looked over and smiled as Sting came up to the front of the stage. "Sting, you're here too?"

Sting nodded, pulling Rogue forward. "And so is he."

Ayva's eyes widened when she saw Rogue and she hopped down from the stage, coming to a stand in front of him.

Rogue looked down at Ayva, blushing. "That was quite the performance." He said, silently kicking himself for not saying something more along the lines of how much he missed her or why she left without saying goodbye.

Ayva managed a smile, wondering if leaving without saying goodbye the year before ruined their relationship before it could really take off. "Thanks. I met them in a town called Bellfort, in Bosco just east of the border line. They were on their way back to Magnolia and offered me a spot with them back to Fiore. We've gotten pretty close the last few months."

"So, what have you been up to?" Sting asked.

"Well, after Bickslow restored my soul, I used the teleportation crystal Elyon had in his pocket to take us to Lilvelone. I gave him a funeral, then set out to see if I could find any other Eranosians."

"Did you find anyone else?" Yukino asked.

Ayva sighed and shook her head. "No. I really am the last of my people." She looked between them. "Say, why don't we all have dinner tonight? My treat. I was going to take the others out since it's my last night with them. You're welcome to join, if you would like."

"We'd love to, right, Rogue?" Sting asked, nudging his partner.

"Sure."

Ayva sensed there was some tensions between her and Rogue, which she expected would probably happen after she left things as she did. "Great, then let us just finish up here and we can meet you at the Lunar Blossom on the west end of town? Let's say, in an hour?"

"Sounds great! We'll see you then, Ayva!"

Ayva smiled and hurried to help the others finish up cleaning while Yukino, Sting, and Rogue made their way through town.

"I can't believe it's really her." Yukino said. "She seems so different than last time we saw her."

"She seems so much happier and lively, too." Sting added. "Maybe it's because she has her soul back."

"You think it's as simple as that?" Yukino asked.

"Probably." Sting shrugged. "It makes the most sense to me."

"What do you think, Rogue?"

Rogue was lost in thought as they walked through town, heading west to the restaurant Ayva suggested. 'She's back, but what did she mean by going out on her own again?'


	14. Chapter 14

"So, this is Dun Bolt, Zaliama Cudell, Bemmo Kaett, and Meirdik Azin. Guys, this is Yukino Agria, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. I worked with them last year while I was still with the Stonevale Rangers." Ayva said, introducing everyone to each other as they sat at their table.

Dun, Zaliama, Bemmo, and Meirdik bowed and offered them smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bemmo leaned in to Ayva. "Is Rogue the guy you were seeing before that business with that dark guild happened?"

Ayva blushed and nodded, then tried to change the subject. "S-So, what's been going on with the guild? How is everyone?"

"We're good, trying to stay busy. It's been nice to take on normal jobs again, though." Sting said. "We have you to thank for that, though, Ayva."

Ayva tried to smile at that, but it faded as she thought back on what happened a year ago. "You guys were a big help, too, though. If you hadn't come, I would have completely lost control."

"We're just glad we could get to you as soon as we had." Yukino said, hoping to lighten the mood. "So, tell us about your travels this past year. I'm curious to hear about everything you did and saw."

* * *

During their meal, Ayva and her friends exchanged stories- laughing, smiling, and just really enjoying a night together. As it got later, the Masters of Twilight decided to turn in for the night and Ayva stood with her friends from Sabertooth as they waved goodbye to the musicians, telling Bemmo she'd be by later in the night and not to wait up for her.

"We should find a place to crash tonight, too." Sting said.

"I can take you to the local inn, if you'd like?" Ayva offered.

"That'd be great, thanks!"

Ayva led them to the local inn, going with them and paying for their rooms. When they protested, she simply smiled and told her it was her treat. When they finally accepted, Ayva bid them a goodnight and left the inn- promising to stop by before they headed back home in the morning. She walked around town, just wanting to clear her head.

Eventually, she found her way to a large field where a giant willow tree stood in the center of a circle of white lilies.

"Ayva?"

She turned to find Rogue standing there behind her. "Rogue?"

Rogue opened his mouth to speak, but he thought better of it and simply looked away as he sighed.

Ayva sensed what he was going to say and sighed, looking up at the moon. "I'm sorry I left the way I did. It wasn't fair to everyone, especially you."

Rogue looked at her, seeing what Sting was talking about. Ayva seemed happier, more confident, more extroverted. There was a more peaceful energy about her, not clouded with self doubt, fear, shame, or anger like it was before.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that you guys would take the time to come find me." Ayva said, smiling sadly. "I left you without a single word of gratitude or farewell. I can't imagine what that did to you." She looked down, her hands in her pockets. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me and never wanted anything to do with me again. What I did was cruel, especially after everything you had done for me. You looked passed my lack of a soul and pushed to help me accept that I could be happy again, even without my soul. You made me feel whole, alive, happy, loved, wanted. And I practically threw that back in your face by leaving like that." She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Rogue stood there, unsure of what to say. Sure he was a bit angry that she left like that, but he was more worried sick about her- wondering every single second of every single day if she was alright. He never stopped thinking about her, never stopped looking for her.

"You don't have to say anything, but I knew I had to." Ayva started to walk passed him. "I left because I was afraid I would hurt you guys if the restoration process backfired. I wasn't in a good place, not after what happened." She reached up and squeezed his shoulder, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I never stopped thinking of you, Rogue. Not for a single second. I'm sorry for any heartache I caused you."

Ayva started making her way back to the road, turning towards Bemmo's house, but she stopped when Rogue grabbed her hand. Turning back to look at him, her eyes widened as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "R-Rogue?"

When he pulled back, Rogue pressed his forehead to hers. "I could never hate you, Ayva. I may have been a bit angry at first, hurt that you didn't even say goodbye, but I could never hate you. You had just lost your brother and just had your soul restored. I understood that you were scared and left to protect us. And I never once stopped looking for you. You had me so worried and I thought of you every day, wondering if you were safe, if you were alright."

Tears that had formed in her eyes slipped down Ayva's cheeks. "Rogue..."

Rogue looked at her, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "I can't begin to describe the amount of joy I felt when Yukino brought news that you had come back. We all hoped it was you. I'm glad that it was." He leaned down and kissed her gently for a moment before pulling back and searching her eyes. "Please come back with us, Ayva. Come back to Sabertooth, to your family, to me."

Ayva searched his eyes, then threw her arms around him and kissed him back- this time deepening it as her longing for him took hold.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ayva had said goodbye to her friends and set off with Sting, Yukino, and Rogue as they made their way back to the Sabertooth guild. Ayva was glad to see that her friends still regarded her as such, regardless of what happened the year before. She was truly lucky to have such a wonderful family among the Sabertooth wizards._

 _The journey wasn't too long, though it may have seemed that way to Rogue and Sting as they rode the train home, and Ayva walked with them to the guild hall._

 _The wizards of Sabertooth had received word of their return and wanted to surprise Ayva with a welcome back party, greeting her with open arms as she stepped into the hall._

 _Ayva was taken aback by the warm welcome, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. She smiled and greeted each of her friends- her family- realizing that she was just happy to be home again._

 _Over the next several months, Ayva settled into her old room at the guild hall, took some jobs, and saved up enough money for the small house that was for sale in the forest just outside of town that she and Rogue had fallen in love with. She purchased the house and moved in with Rogue that week, thus beginning their lives together._

 _It wasn't too long after that Rogue proposed to Ayva, who accepted, and wed her with their friends from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth present._

 _After a year or two of marriage, Ayva and Rogue were blessed with twin girls- Ashlyne and Aurae. While they were identical twins, they were born with distinctively different features: Aurae looked just like her father with long jet black hair that was kept hair up in a bun while the rest hung down her back and crimson red eyes while Ashlyne was born with navy blue hair like her mother's that was kept braided down her back and was born with an emerald green eye and a crimson red eye. They both retained their mother's elven ears but their father's fair skin, and both were equally skilled in magik at a young age._

 _Much like other children of the next generation of wizards from Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, or any other guilds, Ashlyne and Aurae were determined to prove their strength and skill in order to build a name for themselves._

 _They became good friends with the children of Sorcha and Laxus Dreyar- Lili and Shota. They would often team up with them on jobs, furthering the bond between their guilds even more so than their parents._

* * *

 ** _To be continued with the next generation..._**


End file.
